


When the Sun Goes Down

by trollmela



Series: So Far Away [2]
Category: NCIS, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trollmela/pseuds/trollmela
Summary: Daniel has bad dreams. Tony knows the kind, but even so there is little he can do to help.





	When the Sun Goes Down

A whimper somehow penetrated through his dreams. It woke him up before he could even tell if it was real or part of the dream; the second whimper reached him through the fog of waking up and he felt a trembling in the mattress he was pretty sure wasn’t from him. But his bed was small.

He rolled over and dragged his eyes open that wanted to stay shut and were sticky with sleep.

Daniel moaned, and it wasn’t his happy moan.

“Daniel! Wake up!” Tony called softly. He poked him in the side. Daniel didn’t wake up swinging, not even when he was roused from a bad dream. That made things easier. Tony grasped his shoulder and shook him awake.

Daniel’s eyes flew open and he gasped. That, unfortunately, happened more often than Tony liked. It reminded him too much of an asthma attack and every time he wanted to call 911.

Tony put his palm on Daniel’s chest, right on his breast bone.

“You’re in Washington, at my apartment. You’re okay. No threats.”

Daniel’s breath stuttered under his palm, strangulated to a mere wheeze. Tony wanted to add his other hand, but he couldn’t crowd Daniel. He waited and listened while Daniel struggled to breathe. As suddenly as Daniel had woken up, he dropped back down onto the mattress. The next breath seemed to finally give Daniel some oxygen, the one after that was better. Tony knew how lungs starved for breath ached, even if the lack of oxygen was only imaginary.

Tony patted Daniel’s chest, pressed a brief kiss to his jaw and rolled out of bed. The kitchen seemed pretty damn far at 2 AM, and the floor was cold against his feet. He filled a glass with water and returned to the bedroom.

Daniel gratefully accepted the glass. When he returned it, he breathed a low “fuck”.

At least he no longer apologized. After waking up a few times when Tony became restless, he understood. Tony, if he was honest with himself, didn’t. An archeologist with the Air Force. If Tony didn’t know very well that Daniel’s bosses would drop him off the face of the earth into a very remote military prison, he’d be doing his best to find out what demons haunted Daniel at night. But he couldn’t. All he could offer was a hand, a glass of water, and a body Daniel could cling to when he needed it without asking stupid questions.


End file.
